Captured
by jah060689
Summary: Nathan Drake has been captured. Will Harry Flynn help him? Or will Flynn take advantage of Drake's current situation?


Nathan's eyes opened slowly. His the first thing he realized was that his arms were asleep and..they were above his head. Why were they above his head? He tried to pull them down, but it was kinda hard to do that, considering they were cuffed to the wall. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He slumped against the wall, knocking his head a little harder than he meant to against the cold stone behind him.

He heard a quiet chuckle in his ear and looked around before rolling his eyes at himself as he realized that his radio was still stuck in his ear. It was slightly surprising, considering that his weapons were gone. Maybe whoever brought him here was in a hurry to get out. That..could be bad. "Hello?" Nathan spoke quietly, still listening to the silence around him, wanting to be ready for anything that could be waiting anywhere in..where it was that he was at the moment.

"Ah, Drakey boy is awake. It's about time love." He heard that sarcastic, snarky voice in his ear. The worst part of that? He couldn't take the earpiece out like he usually did when Flynn was speaking to him. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that my only connection with the outside world right now is you. Truly. It's a wonderful feeling." Nathan may be laying it on a little thick, but it was all a part of their game.

"Oh. Drake. Your words, they hurt." Nathan could hear the smirk in his voice, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he was standing in front of him but he narrowed it down to two things. He could either punch that smirk right off his face, or he could kiss it off. They were equally appealing at that moment.

"Look, whatever Flynn. You gotta get me out of here. I..well I don't know where I am, but you've got to come find me. I woke up chained to a wall." It was almost embarrassing, but he would deal with the teasing later as long as he was alive for a later to happen.

"I can find you Drake, it'll just take me a few minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes Flynn. Whoever did this will probably be back anytime."

"I'll go as fast as I can, but I'll tell you right now. You'll be safer if they find you first. Do you remember the last time I had you all tied up, and at my mercy? I know you do."

"..well.."

"Exactly. You better hope I'm not the first one to walk through that door. Because if I am? Well. All I'll say is..good luck darling. And I'll see you soon."

He heard a quiet click, and just like that, he was alone. "Flynn?" He hissed into the microphone by his mouth. "Damn it..asshole." Harry had turned off his receiver, and was going to ignore him until he found him. Scary thought.

Nathan listened for any sound, almost hoping that he would be found first by the guards or whoever it was that had him chained to a damn wall. He heard the static on his earpiece and his body jerked anxiously. "Ready or not. Here I come." And then, the radio was off again. Flynn was playing with him. And it was affecting him more than he wanted to admit at that moment. He heard the crackle over the small receiver again. "Did you hear that love? I'm getting closer. Are you excited?" He heard a deep chuckle, and then was disconnected again.

It felt like hours had passed, though he was sure it had only been minutes, and there had been no more teasing messages from Harry. He was almost scared that the other man had been found, until he heard a single set of footsteps coming towards the room he was in.

The steps slowed, and Nathan glanced up from where he had been staring at the floor. The smirking face of Harry Flynn was the only thing registering at that moment. "Mmm. Shame. I had almost hoped that the guards would come back to get you first. For your own safety of course." He walked towards his hostage, using slow, deliberate steps. Harry reached out, tapping under Nathan's chin gently. "Eyes up please." He couldn't help but tease him. The situation was just too good to pass up.

Harry pressed his body flush against the other man's, palming Nathan's erection through his jeans. "Ah ah. And what's this? It seems you enjoyed our little cat and mouse game more than you're going to admit sweetheart." He smiled, flicking Nathan's top lip with the tip of his tongue.

Harry pressed his lips to the hollow beneath Nathan's ear, sucking on the sensitive skin there gently. "Don't be loud. We don't know who could be around the corner." He smiled against the other man's overheated skin. Reaching up, Harry grabbed a handful of Nathan's hair and pulled his head to the side, allowing himself better access to his neck.

"Bu..uh..fuck Flynn..we can't. The gu..uh..the guards."

"What about them?" Harry didn't falter in his attempts to drive Nathan wild. He continued to lick and bite and kiss and suck at every inch of Nathan's skin, making sure to continue to tease him through his jeans.

"We cou..oh fuck..we could get caught." By this time, Nathan honestly could have cared less about someone finding them. He just needed more. He needed to be touched more.

With a smirk, Harry pulled away, taking a step back from Nathan and watching as the other man tried to catch up. His body was shaking gently, his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they thrust up gently into the air. Harry wanted nothing more than to rip off those offending clothes and claim him while he was chained to the wall. But that would have to wait.

"Flynn..what are you doing?" He panted, his eyes darker, more needy than before.

"But..Drake..the guards..we might get caught!" He mocked Nathan, biting his bottom lip to keep his grin from becoming too noticeable. "Come on sunshine. Let's get out of here and I'll fuck you nice and proper."

Reaching into his back pocket, Flynn pulled out a small bronze key and reached up, unlocking the cuffs around Nathan's wrists.

Nathan's arms fell limply to his sides, both of them having been asleep for so long at that point that he wasn't sure he would ever get feeling back in them.

"Are you telling me that you had the key this whole goddamn time?" Nathan all but punched him, the only problem with that plan being that he still couldn't feel his arms.

"Ok, one. You've been spending way too much time with Sully. And two..maybe I have. It's not my fault that whoever was in charge of watching you just happened to drop this right down the hall. Quite honestly, I wasn't even sure it was for these cuffs. Pretty lucky that it was, aye mate?" Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Nathan's lips before pulling back all too quickly.

"Come on Drakey boy. Time to go save the world again." Harry reached up, flipping his radio back on and leading the way out of the room, leaving a very frustrated Nathan behind him.


End file.
